The Crest of Faith
by Bookaholic346
Summary: This story is set 1 year after the final battle between the Digidestined and Malomyotismon. The secret of the digital world is still a secret and the Digidestined get a new member. Thats all I'm goning to tell, you have to read the rest to find out more!
1. Kari's Bad mood

_Hi! This is my first Digimon Fan fiction so I hope I got things right._

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon!_

_Enjoy=)_

Chapter 1

Naomi sprinted to her room.

"You're the worst guardian ever" she screamed and slammed the door shut tight with a bang.

Naomi slid to the floor, her back against the hard, unforgiving door. She squeezed her eyes shut. Who was Anna to say where she had to live? She had no right to suddenly announce they were moving to Japan! Naomi's eyes started to sting. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Of course, she had every right. Her 20 year-old sister was now her legal guardian and what she says, goes. Surely Anna couldn't make her move to a new country though? More tears trickled down her cheeks. The answer was yes. Yes she could.

Naomi cried and cried. She had very good reasons for staying in England. One most of her friends were here, Two the rest of her friends were in Spain and at least England is somewhat close to Spain and Three she was rusty on her first language, Japanese, so that meant she would stick out at school there like a sore thumb. Naomi sniffed and crawled miserably to her bed where she stuck her bed firmly under her pillow and began to cry again. She had a third reason, one she did not say aloud to anybody as it was a secret. As she lay face down on her bed she could feel the hard form of her digivice digging into her waist where it was attached to the outside of her cherry red shorts. Her third worry was that if she moved too far away then her best friend would never find her again. This was her most pressing worry. This was the main reason she couldn't and wouldn't go to Japan. And the worst part, she couldn't even tell anybody.

* * *

Kari was in a bad mood, a very bad mood. It was so bad not even Tai, T.k and Gatomon combined could cheer her up. In fact they had given up a while ago and were now just focusing on making sure that Kari's mood didn't make the building around them burn to the ground. Kari was in a foul mood.

T.k sneaked a side glance at Kari who was now glaring at a bunch of little kids playing tag on the field in front of them. He sighed and smiled apologetically at the Kids. Sometimes it was hard being a good friend, Davis had cleared off this morning when Kari bit his nose off and hasn't come back all day. T.k chuckled, he hadn't actually thought of things that way. It was amazing that Davis wasn't here fawning over Kari like he usually is.

"What's so funny?" Kari hissed

T.k remembered then why Davis was staying away today.

"Kari" he asked instead of answering her question "Why are you in a bad mood today?"

Kari frowned and screwed up her nose a bit. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"I don't really know." She admitted at last

T.k looked up at the sky, pondering. He then stared in shock. Today was one of those gloomy days where the day was dark and seemed like continuous dusk. T.k had just assumed that a whole bunch of cloud was covering the sky, therefore blocking out the sun, but the sky was totally clear. Not a single cloud in the sky. Instead it seemed as if the sun itself had dimmed, casting faulty light all over the ground.

This can't be good, he thought to himself grimly.

* * *

Naomi was officially sulking. There was no way on earth she was going to move to Japan. She was thinking this however as she boarded the plane so there wasn't actually a lot she could do to stop it. She had to admit though she had done her best. It had been a hectic week, especially for her older sister who had to run around looking for her every time she had run away. Naomi sighed as she sat down in the economy seat next to Anna. She had had almost succeeded in her last attempt. About to board the plane to Spain using the ticket she had bought using the last of her savings, Anna had rushed onto the scene with airport security in the nick of time. After that Anna had kept her close, choosing to sleep in Naomi's room with her to avoid another escape.

Now Naomi settled down, it was going to be a long flight. She had plenty of time to plan her escape back to Europe when she arrived.

Kari was still in a bad mood and everybody at school would still not go near her. Therefore T.K was still babysitting her to make sure she did nothing she would later regret. This was a gruelling thankless task, even Tai, who owned the crest of courage, was too chicken to take up the challenge.

"Well, I don't go to school with her. Don't I?" Tai had told him.

"Yeah, well, you _live_ with her, don't you?" T.K retorted

"Umm… I'm going to be out… umm….. Quite a bit….it's up to you Kiddo" with that Tai had left, Leaving T.K staring after him numbly.

"You know Patamon," he told the digimon situated on the top of his head "I think I just got drafted"

"What's _drafted_?" Patamon asked

"Never mind"

So now T.K was on babysitting duty. On the bright side though, the person he was babysitting was Kari, and that was something he guessed. After school he decided to take her to Izzy's house instead of unleashing her upon the unsuspecting digital world. The day's were still gloomy, that was the other reason T.K wanted to talk to Izzy. Is that even natural? He wondered to himself as he dragged Kari down the street.

By the time the two of them got to Izzy's house Kari was close to self destruction. Maybe she gets worse when she's outside, T.K thought to himself. It was almost true. As soon as they were inside the warm cover of the building Kari stood up a little straighter. T.K hadn't noticed but she had been walking slightly hunched over all the way from school. Her facial features also grew more friendly and relaxed. She sighed as if a burden had been released off her shoulders. Ok this was just a tiny bit strange, he thought, now he had even more questions for Izzy.

The first chance T.k got to talk to Izzy was when Kari went to the bathroom. T.K knew he didn't have long so begged Izzy to keep the answers short. After Izzy agreed T.K told him of Kari's bad mood and how it got worse outside. He also told him about the weird gloomy sky. With each passing minuite Izzy's face went further into serious thinking expression.

"Did you ever think these two events may be connected?" Izzy asked

"What do you mean Izzy?" T.K replied

"What I'm talking about is that the dark days may be connected to Kari's constant bad mood." Izzy explained

"How?"

"well, and this is just a theory but I think because Kari's crest is the crest of Light I think that she may be reacting to the lack of light at this present time. Also the fact that she gets worse outside does back this theory up but…"

"But she has never reacted to gloomy days before." T.K interrupted

"Yes, well this isn't an ordinary gloomy day now is it" Izzy continued "what if the gloomy days are actually an effect of something happening in the digital world."

T.k gasped. "But that would mean… the others... They're there right now! What if you're right? They would need help!"

"Who would need help?" Kari was back. She shut the door gently behind her and returned to the seat that she had had before. She leaned forward patiently waiting for an answer.

"Umm… Izzy was just explaining a theory about the gloomy skies to me." T.K conveniently left out the part about her in the explanation as he told her what Izzy had just said. He liked his nose; he didn't want it bitten off.

"What are we waiting for then?" Kari said "we should go and investigate what's going on" she stood up and marched to Izzy's computer.

"Wait!" Izzy cried "you don't actually Know if they need you! And besides, what do I say to my Mum?"

Kari returned to her seat.

"You're right Izzy" she dropped her head in her hands "I'm sorry guys. It's just I don't feel that great. The darkness feels as if it's suffocating me and I don't get any relief. I wish Gatomon was here, but she went back to the digital world this morning. She gave me a few excuses but I think the real reason is that I have been impossible to live with these past few days." Kari sighed

T.K looked meaningfully at Izzy. Izzy cleared his throat.

"I have a theory about your mood Kari" he said nervously. Like T.K he was rather fond of his nose.

"Really?" Kari looked surprised

Izzy explained about the gloomy days and her mood theory.

Kari frowned. "That explains a lot" she confessed "to tell the truth I've been feeling really bad about unleashing my bad mood on everyone. Perhaps now that I know what's wrong I can fix it?" She smiled at the floor already feeling a bit better.

"Maybe you have just been letting this dark feeling take over you a little" Izzy commented "if you Know about it then you shouldn't have any more trouble."

Kari nodded in agreement. The rest of the afternoon was somewhat better than the rest of the day.

* * *


	2. New Girl

_Another chapter for my Digimon story! If you can review please do! I need some feedback for the next chapters! ; )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_

Chapter 2

"So this is Japan" Naomi whispered to herself as she stared up at the high-rise apartment building from the back seat of the taxi. She had never seen her homeland and had pestered her mother when she was little for descriptions. Her mother was slightly reluctant to do this and Naomi saw now that her mother's descriptions had not really done this place any justice. _And Anna has lived here her whole life_ Naomi thought in awe. She shook her head, what was she thinking? Spain was much better. At least she had friends there.

* * *

The next day at school everyone noticed the change in Kari, Especially Davis who was back to his normal, tripping over Kari self. T.k, although he was slightly annoyed at Davis, decided it didn't really matter and was just enjoying the day when his teacher came over to him at the start of class. At his side was a new girl. Her hair was dark blue and her skin was quite tan. She was wearing bright red shorts and a creamy yellow singlet top. Her feet were clad in red and white sneakers and white socks. She was looking at him nervously with bright blue eyes. She was also wearing what looked like some sort of multicoloured friendship bracelet around her thin wrist.

"T.k" the teacher began "I would like you to meet Naomi. She is a new student at this school. I would appreciate if you could keep an eye on her today."

"Sure." T.k replied. He didn't really mind helping out

The teacher nodded her thanks and went to break up a fight in another corner of the playground leaving Naomi standing next to T.k.

"well, I'm T.k." he said holding out his hand to the girl. She took it shyly and shook it firmly.

"Naomi" she said. Her voice had a faint accent. T.k wondered what it was.

"Come and meet my friends." He said beckoning her over to his little group.

Davis Hadn't noticed Naomi from behind T.k.

"Hey T.P!" he yelled "let's go to the computer room"

T.k widened his eyes in warning at Davis, who was just too much of a blabber mouth sometimes, how would he explain the digital world to Naomi? Lucy Davis caught the message in T.k's eyes pretty fast. Kari got up from the picnic bench where she was sitting with Yolei and Cody.

"Hello" she said "Are you new here?" she asked Naomi

Naomi nodded.

"So where are you from?" asked Davis

"I'm from England" said the blue haired girl "before that I lived in Spain" she looked down.

_Well that explains the accent _T.k thought. _No wonder her Japanese wasn't too good. She probably speaks Spanish!_

The rest of the day went really fast with Naomi getting along with the others really well. Davis said nothing stupid and Naomi started to relax. Kari took Naomi under her wing when it came time for class and from then on that was where she stayed. The only problem came at the end of the day, the time the 5 of them usually met up with ken in the digital world. T.K sent Ken an email telling him about Naomi. The 5 of them had to wait until she had gone home before they could sneak into the computer room and get to the digital world.

* * *

Naomi walked home alone. She was grateful to T.K and they others for a day that had been great in the fact that she hadn't had to sit in the playground and mope all day. It had been almost enjoyable. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that the 5 of them were hiding something. _You can hardly talk,_ she thought to herself,_ if what happened in Spain isn't a secret, what is? _She wandered down the street; she was in no hurry to be home. Home was just another reminder that she didn't live in England anymore.


	3. What?

_Well another chapter. I just like writing this story so much I can't seem to stop! this isn't my best chapter but I couldn't think of anything better!_

_; )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon _

Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on?" Davis cried

T.K looked at him. Yes this was a shock alright, as big a shock as they get. They had just got to the digital world a few minutes ago and already things were going wrong.

"Where are all the digimon?" Davis cried "they were all here yesterday!"

Ken was lost for words; this mean another disaster was upon them? He had thought that the digital world would have some peace after the destruction Malomyotismon had caused a year ago but it seemed another dark power had other plans for it. All the digimon had digivolved and were searching for the missing digimon. The whole place was a ghost town. Ken shivered. Something was not right.

"Ken" Stingmon had come back "I found them"

Ken turned towards his partner and sighed in relief. So nothing had destroyed them at least.

"The whole population of digimon from this area are hiding in the cliffs" Stingmon pointed up to the steep cliffs behind them.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Davis had clued in to the conversation. He climbed onto Raidramon's back and was gone before the others even knew what was happening.

"We'd better follow him" Cody remarked "he has no idea where he is going"

* * *

After a long fruitless talk with the local digimon they discovered the root of the trouble. It seemed a huge digimon had been going around destroying the forest the digimon had all lived in. the digimon had been so afraid of this huge newcomer that they had fled to the secret caves in the cliffs. They did not know the digimon and it had left by the time the digidestined had arrived so they had no way at all of knowing who had frightened the digimon so much. _Things are getting fishy around here_ Davis thought as the group left the poor digimon cleaning up their home.

* * *

The next day they all knew they had to get back into the digital world, even just to check up on it. So at lunch they all met in the computer room. It would be a short visit but they needed to see what was going on. Naomi wasn't a problem, the teacher had asked to stay in this lunch time for a few test to see what she did and did not know. They were all set to go until Sam, one of Davis's soccer friends, barged in and wanted to know what they were up to. By the time they got rid of him they decided that they would have to go after school instead.

* * *

After school the computer room was empty and there was nobody around left at school so they were fee to go to the digital world. As soon as they were back in the digital world Kari automatically felt better. It was as if her life was only half complete while she was in the real world and everything felt complete while she was in the digital world. It was quite a bizarre concept when she thought about it.

* * *

After a while of wandering about trying to piece together more of what had happened the day before by talking to other digimon T.K realised that they were going nowhere fast. All they knew of this mysterious huge digimon was that it was, well, Huge.

T.K and Patamon had pretty much given up on finding out more when they heard a scream. To be more precise, they heard Yolei scream.

_Patamon armour digivolve to Pegasusmon_

T.K threw himself onto Pegasusmon back and together they went to see what had become of Yolei.

By the time they had arrived the rest of the digidestined had already got there and were preparing to defend themselves against---

"Wait, is that Metelseadramon?" T.K whispered to Pegasusmon.

"I think your right T.K" he replied "Metelseadramon must be the digimon that caused all the fuss yesterday."

T.K frowned. He did not like the sound of this. Didn't they destroy Metelseadramon three years ago? This was getting strange. As Pegasusmon landed T.K slid off his back and ran to the others. If it was Metelseadramon then they would need all the help they could get.

* * *


	4. The Green digimon

_This is the forth chapter in this story, I must be about ready to die of exhaustion. This is my second chapter posted today!_

_; )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon _

Chapter 4

_This is not good_ Davis thought to himself _this is really not good_. He twisted his head from side to side looking for an idea that might give him the upper hand on Metalseadramon. Nothing, he was coming up blank every time. He smashed his closed fist down onto the rock in front of him. If only x-veemon and Stingmon could DNA digivolve. That would solve all of their problems. But they can't after Gatomon had been given back her tail ring the digimon had found they were no longer able to DNA digivolve. Which meant no ultimate digimon, which meant they were in real trouble now. Maybe if they had one more digidestined to help… but no, the others would take too long to get here. What they needed was a plan, or a distraction which would give them time to escape to the real world.

There was a huge crash from down the mountain and a giant cascade of rocks seemed to fall from the heavens. Luckily they fell directly onto metalseadramon. _Rocks_ Thought Davis,_ why didn't I think of that?_ He looked behind him to see what had caused the rockslide. A girl like digimon with insect like wings was hovering overhead. As she came closer to the digidestined he could see that her eyes were similar to those of a praying mantis and her skin had a green tint. She also had what looked to be praying mantis like arms and black flowing hair. She descended onto metelseadramon and attacked. Metalseadramon withered in pain and thrashed about. After a few minutes he threw off the heavy rocks covering him and fled the scene cursing at the new digimon as he went.

The new digimon landed in the clearing in front of them and immediately began to glow and then shrink. _She's de-digivovling_ Davis realised. Wow. The digimon was now about the same size as veemon and had stopped shrinking. When the light had stopped they could see a small green two legged digimon standing there. The digimon had wide green eyes an two antennae situated on the top of her head. She was striped with black and had insect's wings situated on her back. All and all she was very cute and Kari and Yolei had to hold in the urge to run and huge the little green digimon. In fact she rather seemed like a cross between a cat and an insect.

The new digmon didn't seem to be paying much attention to them. In fact it hardly aknowlegded they were there, instead she was facing the trees as if she was waiting for something. Kari approached carefully but before she could open her mouth the little green digimon sat bolt upright, got up and ran into the trees. Kari gaped after her, her mouth opened like a fish.

T.K looked into the trees. Was that a shadow? He ran back to the others cautioning Patamon to ready for an attack. Could it be the green digimon from before? They all stood together as a group facing the next threat head on.

"Hola from the Spanish digidestined!" a confident voice called out from the trees. A girl was emerging from the forest now. she had the strange digimon in her arms and was advancing towards them. In fact she looked really familiar. Kari squinted to get a better look.

She gasped "Naomi?" she whispered

Naomi grinned back at her.

"But… You… School… New…You… What?" Davis was doing a fine job confusing himself.

"What Davis is trying to say is: what are you doing here?" Yolei translated

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Naomi "I have to admit, I did doubt my suspicions at first as to whether you were the Japanese digidestined. but when I came back to school and saw the portal to the digital world open and sitting there in the computer room I knew I was right"

Naomi walked over to the group and set her digimon down on the uneven ground.

"Seeing Mekomon again was wonderful though" she absentmindedly pet her digimon, Mekomon. "I haven't seen her for months!"

Mekomon winked at the startled digidestined. "it's a pleasure to meet you, friends of Naomi!" she said. Like Naomi Mekomon also had a thick spanish accent.

"But… You… Huh?"Davis still wasn't talking sense

"I am still very confused" Yolei translated again

Naomi and Kari giggled.

"Let me explain better" she said "about 4 years ago me and 4 other Spanish kids got sucked into the digital world…"

"Just like the original digidestined, huh?" Cody said

"Who are the original digidestined?" Naomi said

"Of this group only me and T.K went to the digital world four years ago" Kari explained "there are six older kids in Japan that make up the original Japanese digidestined"

"The rest of us here got our D-3 digivices last year." Yolei added

Davis and Cody nodded.

"So, back to my story." Naomi said "me and four other Spanish kids got sucked into the digital world. We got our own digimon and the rest is history. After the final battle in Madrid though my mum was... worried. She decided to pack up and move to England to get away from the memories of the monsters. It wasn't easy, Shintimon ended up wreaking our house in the general state of things battling a stray Mammothmon. Needless to say, mum wasn't very impressed. Especially that her nine year old daughter was involved in all this. Now she's not here anymore so my sister has become my guardian. She has lived in Japan all her life so she bought me here. End of story." Naomi drew a breath and waited for the other kids to say something.

"Wow" said Davis "my life sounds so drab in comparison." He got to his feet and dusted off his shorts. "So now everyone knows the truth about everyone else we may as well go home" he started for the Digi-port taking it for granted everyone would follow.

"I have one more question." said Naomi "What are D-3 digivices? I heard Yolei mention them before."

"They are these new digivices we all have." Said T.K. he fished around in his pocket and bought out his digivice. "See."

Naomi leaned forward for a better look. After a moment she leaned back, muttering something in Spanish softly to Mekomon. Mekomon nodded. She winked at T.K and ran back into the forest. T.K saw Naomi wipe something out of her eyes. He felt bad, it sucked that Patamon was allowed into the real world while other digidestined digimon were stuck here, missing their partners like crazy. T.K looked up and caught Naomi's eye. He motioned towards the digi-port. It was time to head back to reality.

* * *


	5. Spanish Friend

_Sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter up, I've had the worse ever case of writers block! Also after I used up all my family's internet for the 4__th__ time I have been officially banned from annime and Manga. It really sucks! But oh well, I'll just have to find other sources of inspiration than watching digimon episodes to remind myself of the characters!_

_Enjoy the reading; )_

_Bookaholic346_

* * *

Chapter 5

Later that night Naomi was still thinking about the digital world. She couldn't believe that these Japanese digidestined could travel freely between the two worlds using these D-3s. it wasn't really fair. To tell the truth she was a little jealous of this D-3 digivices. She picked apart her tea and left it sitting on her plate in tiny shreds. What was she thinking? She was just missing Mekomon. Even though she had seen her today the loneliness was still raw. Didn't she wish that Mekomon was allowed to live here in the real world with her!

"I'm done" she yelled at her sister and took her plate into the tiny apartment kitchen.

She scrubbed the plate in lukewarm dishwater brutally. She sighed, she had to relax. It wasn't the plate's fault that her best friend lived in a place she could only rarely visit. She put the plate on the drying rack and walked back into the living room. Anna was sitting on the sofa waiting for her. The TV was off.

"Can I have a word" her sister spoke before Naomi could sneak off to her room.

She grudgingly sat down next to Anna. "What?" she said

"I was just wondering how your first few days at school were going." Anna said

"They were ok." Naomi mumbled in English, she didn't want to go around talking in Japanese all the time.

"And have you made some friends?" Anna asked in crude English. it seemed she was humouring Naomi for this particular conversation.

"A few"

That wasn't really an accurate description for the joy she had felt when she found out her new friends were digidestined. She didn't expect to find a whole group of them here, Most of them her age. Even her fellow Spanish digidestined were not that, they were all older kids, three years older to be precise.

Anna nodded. She reached for the TV remote and turned the TV on. Naomi understood the signals, this conversation was over.

* * *

The next day after school Naomi insisted on coming to the digital world as well.

"You might need me!" she argued "You needed me yesterday, didn't you?"

Davis sighed, that was true. They would have been digitoast without Shintimon yesterday.

"Why not?" Kari said "we could use her help."

They were all set to go. T.K and Davis had given their approval. Naomi felt a high coming on. She was going to the digital world! She was going to see Mekomon again! Yolei had almost opened the digi-port when Davis spoke.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" he said "About yay high, short blue Hair and a green thing that follows him around?"

"Don't worry Davis, I'm here" Ken had walked into the computer room, Wormmon following close behind "the bus was stuck in traffic" he grinned and walked over to the others.

"Hey Ken" Davis called out

Naomi backed into a corner slowly. She had no idea who this other boy was. Had he been there yesterday?

"Ken, we would like you to meet a new friend of ours." Kari had seen her distress and had come to her rescue. "This is Naomi. She is one of the Spanish digidestined who has just moved here."

Ken smiled. "I've been to Spain before when I was little" he winked at her "All I remember was that I was so hot all the time. How could you stand the heat?"

"It wasn't easy" she replied. She changed her mind. She quite liked this new boy.

"Can we all go to the digital world now?" Yolei said wryly

* * *

A moment later they were in the digital world again. Naomi drew a breath. It was so good to stand in the digital world once again. She hadn't realised how much she missed it even though she was here yesterday. She watched as a green blur came streaking out of the trees. This green blur dashed past the other startled digidestined and collided with her with a bang. The impact made her fall over, laughing.

"Naomi!" cried the little green blur

"Mekomon!" shouted the delighted girl

She whirled her digimon around in a circle.

"You won't believe how much I've missed you!" she told the green digimon

Davis raised an eyebrow "you saw her yesterday." He said.

Naomi glared at him. "You've never had to live without your digimon, have you?" she asked

Davis looked sheepish. "Well, no." He admitted

"I'm sure Kari and T.K agree with me when I say that life is emptier without them"

Both Kari and T.K nodded. Kari unconsciously tightened her grip on Gatomon. She wasn't taking any chances.

"What now?" asked Cody.

"I suggest we go that way" Ken said, pointing due north east.

"Why?" Davis asked

"Because I'm getting a digi-egg reading on my D-3"

The others looked shocked.

"But there are no more crests!" said T.K "all the crests we know of Have digi-eggs and we have all of those!"

"I say we go check it out. Just in case" Kari said

Ken and Davis nodded.

"So we agree then, we go find the new digi-egg?" Yolei said

They set off due north east towards the signal.

* * *

After a while they came to a cave. _Why am I not surprised?_ Thought T.K as they entered. Ken had his D-3 out and was leading the way. Then all of a sudden they came to a dead end. Davis was not impressed. He smashed his closed fist against the hard rock.

"Why isn't it here?" he asked no one in particular

There was silence, nobody had a worthwhile answer. Naomi kicked a stone absentmindedly. It bounced of the narrow cave's wall until it rested at the edge of the back wall. She opened her eyes wider and stared in shock. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again. _It can't be!_ She thought._ What was the crest doing there, inscribed into the solid rock?_ She kneeled down for a closer look. She wiped away the dust on that particular piece of rock. She gasped, not only her crest, but another crest too was chiselled into the rock. The two crests were inscribed side by side, but Naomi paid more attention to the one she knew better. it looked alot like a swirl with a teardrop in the centre. from past expirence she knew it would shine a indigo-purple if it was the real crest.

Kari saw what Naomi was looking at and kneeled beside her for a closer look.

"Ken!" she whispered "Ken it's the crest of kindness!" she pointed to the other crest that Naomi had not known.

"What?" Ken had come over now too.

"It's your crest!" Kari said "also another one that I haven't seen before"

Naomi looked down. Should she tell them the crest was her's? By now all but she and ken had walked out of the cave to discuss ideas. They were talking about the best way to get into the cave, which almost certainly contained the digi-egg.

"Maybe we should blast it?" Davis suggested. Yolei cuffed him around the ear.

"You might also 'blast' the digi-egg!" she said

They went on like this for several minutes, Davis's ideas getting stupider and stupider with each passing second. He had just suggested that the digimon all amour digivolve and head-butt the wall when Yolei put her foot down.

"NO MORE STUPID IDEAS DAVIS!!!" she yelled her voice echoing around the clearing.

A huge crack sounded in the cave. A huge pile of rocks fell over the entrance of the cave. This would have been ok, apart from the fact that now Wormmon, Mekomon, Ken and Naomi were stuck inside the cave with no way out while Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, T.K, Veemon, Davis, Armidillomon, Cody, Hawkmon and Yolei were all outside staring in horror at the massive pile of rocks cutting them off from their friends.

* * *


	6. New Member

_Hi guys!!!_

_I'm so, so sorry that there hasn't been n update in ages. The stupid thing wouldn't upload and then I got banned from the computer for using up all the internet time. Again. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. It took a lot of work to get it here!_

_; )_

Chapter 6

For a while Ken just stood there staring at the rocks in front of them. Finally Wormmon had enough. He jumped up and down in front of Ken hoping to jolt him out of his trance.

"Ken. Ken! KEN!" Wormmon had resorted to yelling now.

"Huh?" Ken jolted out of his trance "what's happening?"

"You were off in La-La-land" Naomi told him a smile creeping onto her face. She didn't notice a smile creeping onto Ken's face as well in the darkness.

"We could try moving these rocks." Ken said. He walked up to one and experimentally tried to lift one. It didn't even wobble.

"It was worth a shot" Ken shugged and sat down his back against the wall. "I'd get Wormmon to digivolve and move the boulders for us but there isn't enough room in here"

"Ditto that, Mekomon can't digivolve here. We'll just have to wait for the others to rescue us" Naomi said also sliding to a sitting position next to Ken. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Ken and Naomi stood up at exactly the same time.

"I can't take it anymore!" they both cried.

"We have to find a way out of here!" Naomi said. Ken nodded his agreement.

"We can't get out through the way we came in" said Ken "maybe we can get out through the Digi-egg cave."

They both looked at the solid rock behind them.

"Maybe we _could_ head-butt it?" said Ken wryly

Naomi giggled. Ken looked startled that he could make someone laugh. Then he started to laugh too. After they had both stopped Ken knelt down in front of the engraved crests again.

"Maybe I have to use my digivice to get through" he was almost thinking aloud. He reached out as if to touch his crest imprinted onto the stone but his hand stopped abruptly and he turned his attention to the crest engraved next to it.

"I wonder who this crest belongs to?" he wondered out loud.

"It's the crest of Faith" said Mekomon suddenly. Naomi shot her a frantic look.

"What? How did you know that?" Ken asked Mekomon. Mekomon said nothing. She shot a meaningful look at Naomi. Who had turned bright red.

"Do you know who owns the crest of Faith?" Ken said softly "Do you know them?"

"You have no idea" she muttered "The crest of Faith is mine" she looked down. She probably should have told the others before, but she couldn't help but think that the crest of Faith was hers, hers alone.

"It's yours?!" Ken was surprised "that's great news!"

"You were thinking that both the owners of the crest of Faith and the crest of Kindness have to be present for the Digi-eggs to reveal themselves" Naomi said "you could be right, but the eggs haven't revealed themselves yet and both of us have been her for some time now."

"What if both of us have to do something specific to let the digi-eggs know we are here?" said Ken

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

There was a moment of silence while they both thought.

"Our digivices!" they both yelled at the same time. Ken already had his in his hand but Naomi had to go fishing for hers in her pocket. At last she found it. They both held their digivices up to the wall. A moment passed. Naomi's digivice then began to glow. A burst of light erupted from her digivice blinding the 2 kids and their digimon. Unbeknown to them the two engraved images of their crests had started glowing as well. Then as quickly as it had come the light disappeared leaving the Kids and digimon rubbing their eyes.

After their vision had cleared they looked around. The wall that had been in front of them had disappeared instead there was a large circular room. In the middle of the room sat a large slab of rock. Ken moved closer to the slab. On top he could see two digi-eggs. He beckoned to the others. Naomi wasn't paying attention to Ken though; she was staring at her digivice. So was Mekomon. The older digivice had changed to a blue-purple D-3 digivice.

"This makes it official" Ken said. Naomi looked up to see him smiling.

"What's official?" she asked

"That you're one of us now." Ken's eyes were deadly serious.

"I'm honoured" said Naomi as she stepped gingerly into the circular room. She walked up to ken who was standing looking at the two digi-eggs sitting on top of the stone slab. One was a pinkish purple colour and had the crest of kindness on it. The other was stripped white and blue-purple; it had the crest of Faith on it. Ken and Naomi looked at each other. Ken shrugged. There was only one way to find out if they were theirs. They both leaned in and grasped the digi-eggs. Light blazed around the two eggs encasing the two 13 year olds in white. After the light stopped they were both left standing there with the two digi-eggs in their hands. A smile crept onto Naomi's face.

"Cool" she whispered.

"Are you ready Wormmon?" Ken asked

Wormmon nodded.

"Mekomon?" Naomi asked

"Ready when you are" Mekomon replied

Naomi didn't know how she knew what to do. When she looked back later she realised the other kids hadn't told her how to make Mekomon armour digivolve. She just knew what to do. It was as if she had always known.

"digi-armour energise" she didn't realise that ken was speaking the words along with her.

Blue-purple light blazed around Mekomon while pink-purple light blazed around Wormmon.

_Mekomon armour digivolve to Phalymon*_

_Wormmon armour digivolve to Degaromon_

Two digimon were now standing in the cave. One had the crest of kindness shining on his brow while the other had the crest of Faith blazing white on her delicate wings. Both of them were insect digimon. Phalymon had dark blue armour amour all over her body with the dark green of her skin showing through the gaps of the blue. She stood proudly her head sporting a silvery blue mask like helmet. She had delicate silver wings poking out of the back of her armour. Her wrist sported two razor thin purple blades. Degaromon was a rather like a giant purple bug. He had green arms and a hard shell at his back. His eyes were wide and ringed with purple. He had twin horns pointing down to the ground situated on the top of his calf muscles and a single horn on the top of his head just above where the crest of Kindness was blazing.

The two children stood there gaping at their new digimon in wonder. They grinned at each other. Now they could get out. They had enough room and their digimon had enough room to blast the rocks out of the way. Ken sent an email to Yolei.

* * *

**_Stand back_**

_Why would we need to stand back? _Thought Yolei as she stared at the email. She told the others of the strange message from ken.

"We should stand back." Said Kari "that sounds as if they are going to try get themselves out" she had already moved a little back from the blocked up entrance of the cave. T.K moved to do the same. Soon they were all 10 metres from the cave peering over the sturdy rock they were hiding behind. Yolei sent Ken and email.

**_Ready._**

There was a giant crash and the rocks exploded outwards. The entrance to the cave was now empty of the rocks that were blocking it. In the rocks place stood to digimon Yolei had never seen before. One had the crest of kindness on his Forehead and the other was marked with the other strange crest she had seen in the cave. Picking their way carefully through the rubble behind the two digimon were Ken and Naomi. They were both holding their digivices. Naomi was clutching a Blue-purple D-3. Yolei watched as she moved to pat the digimon sporting the strange crest in thanks.

"But... You... Crest... What?" Davis was talking nonsense again.

"We didn't realise you had a crest Naomi" Kari translated this time.

"All of the Spanish Digidestined had them. We didn't realise the Japanese had crests as well." Naomi said

"What _is_ your crest?" T.k asked

"Faith" said Naomi "it's the crest of faith"

"Did you have to give your crest up too" T.K wanted to know

Naomi nodded. "Did you give up yours?"

"Yes" it was Gatomon who spoke. She was frowning and her voice was sharp.

Naomi looked at Gatomon. Kari nudged her digimon, who blushed and looked down. Now that Naomi thought about it she had only ever seen Gatomon armour digivolve, these days that she had gone to the digital world she had never seen Gatomon digivolve yet she had seen the other digimon digivolve all the time. Gatomon always looked kind of sad when she saw the other digimon digivolving. _Maybe she can't, thought_ Naomi.

While Naomi was contemplating this Ken was talking to the others. He told them of what happened in the cave. Phalymon and Degaromon had moved out of the cave and were standing near the group. Nomi watched as the two of them started to glow and then shrink. Two burst of light shot out of the two of them. One disappeared into ken's Digivice. The other shot towards Naomi's new D-3 and disappeared into that.

Davis was staring at the two of them in awe.

"What?" Ken said

"Cool" Davis said. He turned suddenly and walked away back towards the Dig-port. The others sighed and followed him. Sometimes Davis could be too full of himself.

* * *

Back in the real world Naomi discovered a problem. Now that Mekomon was allowed into the real world to live with her she relised: Where was she going to put Mekomon where Anna wouldn't find her. When the 7 of them had returned to the real world with their digimon, Naomi was too excited to think about where she was going to hide Mekomon. Her room wasn't huge and Anna was always barging in. Mekomon was now hiding in her back pack. She couldn't stay in there forever though. After the final battle last year all of the Japanese digidestineds' Families had found out about their digimon. T.K had told her that his Mum cooked for the three of them now. Patamon apparently got a kick out of sitting down for a family meal. As she hurried along the corridor to the apartment she made rough calculations in her head. She could hide Mekomon in her room but would have to tell Anna she needed more privacy. She would have to sneak food to Mekomon when Anna wasn't looking. Yes that might work.

She opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside. If she was lucky Anna would be out with her friends tonight. The apartment was silent. She slipped out of her shoes and padded to the living room. Empty. She walked to the kitchen. Empty. She breathed out; it looked like Anna wasn't home yet. She undid the buckles on her back pack and set it gently down on the floor of the living room. The bag rippled and twisted slightly. Mekomon poked her head out.

"Boy is it stuffy in there!" Mekomon climbed out of the back pack. She couldn't quite do it. She fell over taking the satchel with her. Out she slid all tangled up in Naomi's unfortunate IPod head phones.

"Help me" Mekomon begged now Naomi's skipping rope had joined in the fun. Giggling Naomi obeyed helping Mekomon win free of the snaky objects. Soon they were both encased in rope and rolling about on the floor.

"This is more difficult than I thought" Naomi remarked.

"This is all your fault" Said Mekomon

"How?"

"You're the one who just _had_ to bring your skipping rope to school today"

"I wanted to show it to Kari" Naomi said

At least the IPod headphones were now untangled. Naomi tugged at the skipping rope. It was wrapped tight around the two of them. She tugged harder and harder. She felt something give and realised that the rope around her had loosened.

"Try thinking skinny." Suggested Mekomon

Naomi rolled her eyes. She sucked in her stomach and tried to slip out from under the rope. After a testy 5 minutes she finally freed herself and stood up. As soon as she could properly see her digimon partner she had to restrain laughter. Mekomon was trussed up like broken puppet. She began work trying to untangle her best friend.

It took 20 minutes before Mekomon was free again. By that time both of them were Hungry so Naomi went into the kitchen to see what was in the cupboards. She ended up making 2 minute noodles and they were just sitting down to eat when they heard the distinct sound of a key turning in a lock. Naomi turned pale. Anna was home early. Usually if she wasn't home when she got home from school she wouldn't be back at the apartment until 6 at night. Naomi looked at the clock. 5:34. In panic she scooped up Mekomon in one arm and Mekomon's noodles in her other. She ran to her bedroom and dumped both of them on the floor. She hissed at Mekomon to stay put and bolted back to the Kitchen. Just in time for her sister to enter the apartment.

Anna entered the kitchen to find a pink faced Naomi stirring a bowl of two minute noodles with a fork that had seen better days.

"What did you do in school today?" Anna asked as she settled herself in the opposite chair.

Naomi shrugged. "Stuff."

"Do you do anything after school with the other kids?" was it just her or was Anna getting more nosey? She pondered what she should reply to this. _Oh, a few of my new friends and I just popped over to the digital world._ Yeah that would go down well.

"Some kids invited me into their after school club" Naomi said in her mind she added:_ The Digidestined club. _"We just hang out in the computer room after school each day" _yeah, if you count the digital world as part of the computer room._

"Oh?" Anna actually looked interested for once.

"Yeah, we just muck about on the computers"

Anna nodded and stood. She walked over to the fridge. She opened the fridge door and peered inside. After a minute she pulled out the leftover chicken. She ambled over to the microwave and set it reheating her chicken. There was silence. Naomi stood and left leaving Anna staring after her in dismay. _I must be the worst gaurdian in the history of the world_ Anna thought miserably.

* * *

* _I know that the digi-egg of kindness is supposed to change wormmon into 'Cutiemon' but don't yell at me. I thought that 'degaromon' sounded so much cooler than Cutiemon. Besides this is my story and I can do what I like with it._

* * *


	7. Illness

_I think I'm on a roll now, though I still have homework to do and the end of term is so close I can almost taste it, although I'm going to have to fight my way through a science test, a German test and an English test to get there! Every persons dream! Not. Still, enjoy. Due to homework and study I may not be able to post another chapter for a while. _

_; )_

Chapter 7

Kari woke up on Saturday with a sinking feeling. The darkness that had been absent that whole week was back. It had crept up on her while she was asleep and was whispering dark thoughts to her in a small corner of her mind, Poisoning it. She clutched at her head, groaning. She thrust the dark thoughts from her mind. She clenched and unclenched her teeth. She swept her mind clean until it was even clear of the happy thoughts. She fell into an unintentional deep meditation.

* * *

Tai walked into the bedroom at quarter to 11 to find Kari still sleeping. _That's strange_ he thought_ Kari's usually the first up_. He nudged her gently. She didn't even twitch. He poked her harder. Nothing. Tai really started to panic now. He called to Gatomon who was in the living room dozing in the morning sun. Gatomon came at a run. Both of them tried to wake up Kari with no success.

* * *

Why did people assume that because he was studying to become a doctor he could now help them with their entire medical needs? Joe was grumbling to himself as he walked down the road to the apartment block that Kari and Tai lived in. If Kari wasn't waking up then Tai should have called an ambulance, not him.

"What if it's something to do with the digital world?" Tai had said though and Joe had to admit he had a point. The hospital couldn't help if it was related to that. That was why he had left right in the middle of his lunch to come down to see what was wrong with Kari.

It was half past 12 by the time he had reached Kari and Tai's apartment. Tai had opened the door. Joe could see he was really worried about Kari. He had that _I'll through myself under a bus if it helps her _look on his face. Joe decided to go straight to Kari.

She looked like she was sleeping but when Joe went to take her pulse it seemed tooweak for her just to be sleeping. Like Tai and Gatomon he tried everything he could think of to try and wake her up. It just wasn't working. At last he turned to Tai.

"We have to take her to a hospital." He said, his face serious.

Tai turned pale and abruptly left the room. After a minute Joe could hear him talking softly into the Phone. Joe shut his eyes tight. It was really unfair. He felt so helpless. He wished he could help Kari more but the truth is he has no idea what was wrong with her.

Gatomon hadn't moved since Joe had spoken. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she was as pale as a white furred cat could be.

"I get to come too" she whispered not taking her eyes off Kari. "Right?"

Joe looked down. How could he tell her that if they wanted to keep the secret she had to stay here? He opened his mouth but thankfully Tai had just come back into the room and saved him.

"An ambulance is coming" he murmured "do you think I should tell Mum and Dad?"

Just then they heard the loud rap that meant someone was at the door. Tai rushed out. Joe frowned; it was too soon to be the ambulance. Who could it be?

* * *

T.K Rapped on the door with his knuckles and waited patiently. Ken and Naomi were standing behind him equally as patient. They were in no rush. They didn't have to be at the movies until 2. The door finally opened to reveal Tai. T.K grinned at him.

"Hey!" he said "is Kari nearly ready?"

Tai's eyes grew wide and he went pale. His bottom lip started trembling.

"Tai?" Ken asked "is everything alright?"

Tai wordlessly stepped back into the apartment motioning with his hands for them to follow. T.K did not like this. What was going on? All four of them entered the bedroom where they saw Joe crouching next to a motionless Kari. Gatomon was standing next to Joe her eyes wide with distraught. T.K immediately understood and felt himself drawing pale.

"What's wrong?" he whispered "Kari?"

It was Joe that answered "we have called an ambulance, she's not waking up." His voice was flat

Tai looked like Hell. No doubt he was blaming this all on himself. There was a knock on the front door. Tai left to answer it. There were a few minutes of quiet talking before he came back, this time towing a man in an ambulance uniform. The man went directly to Kari and took her pulse. He spoke quietly to Tai. The man then nodded and moved to pick up his sister. The others looked on in shock. Tai turned to Joe.

"They'll only let me in the ambulance with her. If you want to come to the hospital you'll have to find another way." Tai then lowered his voice "you can try to smuggle Gatomon in" with that Tai turned and left.

T.K sat down on the floor hard. Kari had been fine yesterday.

Gatomon still hadn't moved.

_This is not happening _thought Ken _this is not happening. How can this be happening?_

Naomi went and sat next to T.K. she had sensed that he was taking this really hard. she patted him gently on his arm.

"It's going to be alright." She murmured

"how can you know that?" T.K demanded, his voice thick.

Naomi didn't have an answer. Not one.

* * *

_Please Read and review! I have no idea whether I'm any good unless you guys tell me. Not that I think I'm actually that great. LOL!!!_

_; )_


End file.
